The Hazard of Salvation
by nasariu
Summary: It had been almost six years since Takato lost Guilmon to Beelzemon. Takato returned home not too soon after but he had no idea what fate has in store for him. I do not own Digimon Tamers!
1. Chapter 1

**The Hazard of Salvation**

**Ok I decided to take a new interest in subject. This will be no crossover; I just wanted to make a digimon tamers fic without the hassle of writers block on my other stories.**

**But here it is enjoy. Oh and I'm just going to assume that you know what the digimon look like because it a pain in the ass to describe. / is a sight you can look at for details.**

**Also take a look at my other stories as well.**

Starts Now

Fate can be a fickle mistress. Her design on a person's life is always unpredictable as everything is circumstantial. But just as well, irony can be just as cruel as in one single moment the course of ones life can be changed.

The same is true for Takato Matsuki as in one fowl swoop his very life was destroyed, as he knew it. The loss of his friend Jeri's partner at the hands of Beelzemon unleashed a deep seeded rage locked away in Takato's mind.

In the depths of his mind, clouding rage Takato held his D-Arc in front of him as he ordered his digimon Guilmon to digivolve. The earth below his feet began to shake and the very skies themselves began to rip themselves apart as Guilmon indeed began to digivolve.

The end result was Megidramon, an ultimate digimon of overwhelming power mixed with fear inducing appearance. After the transaction, Takato soon regretted his actions as he came to realize this was not what he wanted from Guilmon.

"Takato what have you done to poor Guilmon you've turned him into a monster!" Jeri cried out as she fell to her knees.

'_What have I done?' _echoed throughout Takato's mind as Megidramon attacked Beelzemon. With the doubt running through his mind Megidramon power began to fade giving Beelzemon the upper hand. Megidramon had been thrown to the ground unconscious by appearance.

"Stupid pineapple head, why can't you accept your death like a man" Beelzemon shouted as he fired his double impact at Megidramon.

Takato shouted for Megidramon to get out of the way, but he did not move. In a single instant Takato watched as Megidramon began to dissolve into data.

"Now I'll load your data." Beelzemon said as bits of the dissolving Megidramon began to merge with him.

Takato's whole body grew limp as his will to live diminished to nothing. But as everything was wrong, Megidramon began laughing. His laughter grew louder and more malicious as what remained of him rose to Beelzemon.

"**Oh you think you've won you little fool, my data your loading is your downfall all the data you have loaded will be separated and restored as you load my virus!" **Megidramon shouted as his laughter once again roared to life.

"You stupid pineapple head stop this I'm supposed to be invincible your not supposed to defeat me!" Beelzemon shouted as he began devolve to Impmon.

Several what looked to be digi-eggs covered the ground next to him. Megidramon then turned toward Takato nearly half dissolved as me began to make his approach. He lowered his head to Takato making eye contact with his soulless eyes.

"**Tamer, this is not the end I will return! Live for we have a bigger enemy to face so know this a virus can't be destroyed without a vaccine and even then may it still live!"** he finished as what was left of him split in to two separate clouds of data one launching itself into the sky. The other began to meld with Takato in a mysterious fashion.

Jeri had ran to Takato's side trying to get him to move when she heard a familiar sound that made her heart feel heavy. She looked down to her D-Arc to find that the picture of a digi-egg replaced the lifeless static. Tears of joy ran down her face as Jeri aided by Henry began to move Takato off the ground as they move to the eggs.

But the group itself never made it to the location as a data stream struck Takato at that very moment making him vanish. They cried out for him as he dissipated in the data stream.

In reality the stream was Megidramon's last surprise as it sent Takato back to the stone shrine where their journey to the digital world had began. Takato laid there still in his soulless faze. The only thing he new he could do was to go home and try to forget about his mistake. He found branded oh his left palm, the very same net hazard symbol that Guilmon harbored. He tried to allow all his memories to fade.

But that was not the case as more tragedy struck over the next three years. A month after he returned his house was set on fire by some thugs, their reasons were unknown. But his father had been badly burned on the right side of his body.

Takato swore he would get them back no matter what happened so he took up martial arts as a pass time. At age, thirteen financial issues grew too large at home with his father's medical bills and the bakery was still being paid off due to the damages from the fire.

Takato found himself a small three-bedroom apartment and got a part time job at the convenient store. The other tamers had returned from the digital world successful in rescuing Calumon. He avoided contact with them much to they're dismay.

The other tamers went back to their routine of deleting bio-emerged digimon. Takato felt disgusted by this especially Jeri who if not for Megidramon her partner Leomon would never have returned.

It was true Takato had grown bitter, but he also kept his kind heart and only opened it to those he deemed worthy. In a fierce battle that he had stumbled upon by accident, Rika and Renamon were fighting an abnormal looking Lillymon. Instead of her pink flower like clothing, a red variation resembled more of a wild rose.

There was the highlight of the fight where Lillymon was sure to be deleted. This is where Takato stepped in. He felt he had tossed away a friends life for the vengeance of another once and he would not allow the death of an innocent if it were within his power to prevent it. He had recklessly stepped in front of Lillymon to block Renamon's diamond storm.

Renamon avoided the finishing blow, as Takato's actions would prove fatal if not gone unchanged. Rika was floored by Takato's presents but pushed them aside for the moment.

"Takato what do you think your doing, we need to get rid of her so she doesn't cause trouble for others!" she shouted.

Takato turned to Rika and stared at her with cold, hateful eye's that promised harm if challenged. Rika flinched at his stare and stepped back a bit.

"What gives you the right to decide her fate, she has only bio-emerged and you attacked her did you even stop to ask her why she came to our world?"

"I…"

"CAN IT! I don't want to hear an excuse I'm taking this Lillymon into my care so help me if any harm comes to her in the future you're the first I'm coming after." Takato said as he began to leave the scene.

Rika fell to her knees from a combination of fear and astonishment as she asked herself what happened to him. She was once cold with a heart closed to affection, but Takato terrified her as she could tell from his eyes that it was not a threat but a promise.

Takato took the injured Lillymon to his apartment and placed her oh his bed. Doing what he could he disinfected and dressed her wounds. At the time, he did not know much about how to treat an injured digimon but he did his best.

She remained unconscious for several days. Takato began to worry about her as the longer she slept the worse her chances of recover got. The just out of the blue Saturday evening just as Takato had returned from his job he found her sitting up in bed looking at him through his open bedroom door.

"Well I'm glad to see your awake!" Takato said with joy.

"Where am I?" Lillymon asked, as she still seemed to be a bit groggy.

"This is my apartment, I brought you here after I stopped the fight you were in." he replied with a smile upon his face.

She looked around franticly as if she was looking for some kind of danger. Takato placed his hand on hers and smiled.

"Don't feel scared your safe here I won't allow any harm to come to you, but I bet your hungry you've been sleeping for a few days now." Takato said as not even a second later a small growl roared from her stomach.

A blush immediately covered her light pink skin upon her face. Takato could only chuckle as he made his way to his kitchen. Using some leftover rice and an instant vegetarian curry mix, he made a small meal for himself and Lillymon who was gracious for the meal.

They enjoyed their meal, but something looked like it was troubling Lillymon. Takato could tell from the look on her face that she must have fled the digital world for this reason. She was an abnormal breed of Lillymon as their flower like clothing normally resembled cactus lilies. But hers resembled more of a wild rose.

She had her long green hair pulled together by small red bands that made her hair resemble rose vines. She looked like a goddess among Lillymon in Takato's opinion, but nothing is ever what it seems.

"Can I ask you a question Lillymon?" Takato asked as politely as he could.

"Of course as long you keep it clean." Lillymon replied making Takato blush slightly as he figured what she was implying.

"Why did you come here from the digital world?" as if he had just committed a crime Lillymon's face grew dark with sorrow.

"It hard to explain, but I am virus type Lillymon and I didn't choose to be, as well as all vaccine type digimon are on a crusade to delete all virus type digimon as they believe it will stop something called the D-reaper." She stated as her face reflected the pain of her memories.

As Lillymon continued, he learned that the D-reaper was a large entity of pure destruction and was sealed away for the time being. Hearing all the issues that had befallen the digital world made his heart heavy. But what pained him was how Lillymon nearly escaped deletion by her own kind. Then upon arrival still injured and attacked yet again.

Takato could not help but think of Guilmon, as he was a virus type as well. But his thoughts were disturbed as his left hand was stricken by a short burning sensation. He ignored it as he once again made eye contact with Lillymon. Her presents could only make him smile.

"I am sorry for your troubles and though it may be small and you have been through a lot, but you can live here at my apartment if you like."

Lillymon could not believe her ears as she turned to the strange boy in front of her. He had gone out of his way to save her and at the cost of his own safety. She did not even know his name and yet he was offering her salvation in his home. She was overwhelmed with joy as her tears rolled down her face.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much your kindness means to me!" She said pulling him into a hug.

"Your welcome, but I guess I never introduced myself my name is Takato Matsuki." He chuckled nervously.

Meanwhile at an undisclosed location; three entities watched Takato's action from afar. Their appearances were covered by shadows, leaving they're identities unknown.

"Are you sure my lord? This boy seems too soft hearted for our war." The first ominous figure stated skeptically.

"Oh get over yourself, being kind hearted doesn't make you weak! Besides I think he's cute." A feminine voice retorted dexterously.

"**This child's pure heart is what may save the digital world, he will bring strength to all the virus type digimon!"** replied a monstrous voice.

"Why choose this child? He knows nothing of our struggle!" the ominous voice retorted.

"**That boy you disrespect is my tamer and soon to be yours as well, he may not be part of our struggle now but he soon will be!"**

"My lord why do you have such confidence in this boy?" asked the female entity.

"**The boy is loyal to whom he cares for and never betrays his allies, but most of all he is the first hybrid to manifest himself in history!" **The monstrous voice replied.

"When do we confront him lord Megidramon?"

"**In two days after retrieving enough of my data I can reboot myself but I will lose all memory of my status in order to retain my Rookie forms memory."** Replied Megidramon as his form reviled itself from the shadows. Most of his body had been missing revealing holes in his abdomen around the net hazard symbol oh his chest.

The next morning Takato awoke to the sound of running water. He then had recalled all of last night's events with a small smile. Living alone was not so bad, but having company was always better than being alone. He figured that Lillymon was using his shower.

Takato snuck into his room as quietly as possible to obtain a change of his close. His bathroom door was open a bit revealing his suspicions correct. Rummaging through his dresser focusing on what to wear, he never noticed that the running water had stopped.

After finding something suitable to wear he turned around to leave, but was stopped when the sight of Lillymon in nothing but a towel. Normally Takato would be puzzled by this if his hormones had not forced him to turn away protecting her modesty.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude!" Takato said hiding the embarrassment on his face.

Lillymon didn't feel offended by his presents, if anything she loved every second of it. In her mind, she would gladly give him everything she had just to please her savior. She blushed at the perverted images rushing through her mind.

"No! You didn't intrude I should be the one apologizing." She stated sincerely.

Takato did not bother to turn around as a strange thought ran through his mind. It had not ever occurred to him that digimon could remove armor or in her case clothes.

"Can all digimon remove clothes or are you just one of a few that can?"

"Oh, I forgot humans really don't know that much about digimon!" Lillymon said as she looked over at Takato. "Humanoid digimon can remove their armor due to they're human like qualities, and putting on different armor can sometimes spark a digimon to digivolve."

"I see, well since you look so much like a human I suppose I should pick you up some cloths. Takato said with a smile.

"You're really too kind to me, I don't know how I can ever repay you for your kindness." Lillymon said as tears began to fill her eyes.

Before Takato could reply, a knock echoed at the front door. He did not intend to have her repay him in anyway what so ever, but he could wait to tell her that. As he looked through the peek hole. His face darkened instantly as he saw the people who had knocked at the door.

Jenrya Wong and Ryo Akiyama, two people he did not particularly cared to associate with anymore. He wanted to make this fast so he opened the door and stepped outside shutting the door behind him. If these two were here it could only mean one thing, they wanted Lillymon. And Takato would be damned if he let that happen.

"Well this is an unpleasant surprise; to what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Takato asked nonchalantly.

"Straight to the point as always." Ryo said. "We want to know what the you're doing with the Lillymon you acquired a few days ago?"

"Takato listen I know you lost Guilmon, but that Lillymon could be very dangerous!" Jenrya said trying to appeal to Takato's logical side.

Takato was getting angrier by the second; the more he listen to these idiots the more he wanted to punch them. They were making the same mistake he did when he lost Guilmon. They were treating digimon as objects, and not as the living creatures, they actually were.

"Jenrya, why are we antagonizing him, we should leave him alone." Terriermon said easing the tension in the air. "Moumantai!"

Takato had always like Terriermon and the obscene thing he used to say. If Terriermon had not said anything at the moment he did, Jenrya and Ryo would both have a really soar jaw.

"I don't particularly care what your concerns are, but what I do is my business." Takato started. "Lillymon is in my care and as long as she is I will not allow any harm to come to her!"

"You're a fool, your not the leader of our group anymore so we do things differently now, whats stopping us from going in there and eliminating her now?" Ryo asked with a dark smile on his face.

"The answer is simple." Takato stated as the air thickened at that exact moment. It was so dense that Terriermon withdrew into Jenrya's coat in fear. "I am, what is standing in your way, care to try to make me move?"

"You fucking asshole!" Ryo shouted throwing a punch at Takato.

Takato caught the punch with ease, shocking his guests. And as quickly as he caught the punch, he twisted Ryou's arm making the boy fall to his knees. Takato did not like using force to install fear into his opponents, but this was an exception.

"You're a cowered for doing that, I don't care if you sick your digimon on me, I won't let you near her as long as I am still breathing!" Takato half shouted at the two tamers before him.

"And who's to say we won't?" Ryo asked acting smug.

"Simple. This is an apartment complex and you wouldn't risk being seen this open so why bother making threats that are so empty to those who can see a true coward!" Takato replied not breaking eye contact with Ryou.

This made Ryo grit his teeth in anger. He could not believe that a has-been like Takato was making him look like a fool. He didn't like being made fun of so he would have to return the favor tenfold and to add insult to injury he would destroy the Lillymon right in front of him after he humiliated Takato.

"Alright tough guy, how about a challenge then?" Ryo asked smiling.

"What kind of challenge?" Takato asked raising his eyebrow.

"Four days from now meet us at the pier and we'll see who's truly the toughest!"

"Well I don't suppose I'm being given a choice?" Takato asked with a sigh. "What are the stakes?"

"Well if we win you hand over Lillymon without a fight, but if you win you can have whatever you want." Ryo replied boisterously.

"Fine, but I don't expect to lose so if you expect to beat me make sure I'm dead because I won't stop or back down unless I am, I'd rather be dead than hand her over to you!" Takato shouted before he let himself into his apartment leaving the other two tamers in the hallway,

"Ryo wasn't that taking it a little too far?" asked Jenrya.

"Not at all so be at the pier in four days; tell Rika and Kazu to come as well!" Ryo said as he walked away.

Meanwhile at the same unenclosed location. Megidramon and his two current companions had watched Takato's heroic display. Megidramon could only laugh at the humility Takato caused Ryo. It was truly enjoyable watching his tamer take the situation that had gone to shit and mold it into to his favor.

"Ok it's settled he's hot!" Squealed the feminine voice. "I wouldn't mind rocking his world for a few hours!" she finished in a docile yet seductive tone.

"My lord he truly is as noble as you say, I apologize for ever doubting you." Retorted the second voice.

"**Don't apologize for underestimating your tamer, that is your mistake and not mine don't piddle your mistakes on me it make you look weak!"** replied Megidramon.

"Yes my lord!"

"**Stop referring to me as your lord, in two days I will cease to be your ruler and your loyalties will be to your tamer not me!"**

"I understand Megidramon!" the voice replied.

Takato let out a heavy sigh as he leaned against the door of his house. He just agreed to a god knows what challenge for the wellbeing of Lillymon. He really did not know what to do or what he could do. For the first time since he lost Guilmon, he had never felt this helpless. On top of that, the mark on his hand would not stop burning.He already had most of his rage bottled up at the moment and had no outlet for controlling it.

"Umm…Takato are you all right?" Takato looked up to see Lillymon standing in front of him.

"Yeah I will be." He replied not wanting to worry her just yet.

In fact, if he could help it, he wouldn't tell her at all. She already had so many problems and she just wanted to be left in peace. This infuriated Takato even more, so he decided now would be the best time to get to the gym and work out his frustrations. Takato picked himself off the ground and picked up his gym bag from his room.

"Lillymon I'm going out for a little while, I'll be back before I have to work so feel free to do what want!" Takato said as he walked to the front door.

"Wait!" Lillymon said making Takato turn around. "Please stay safe, I have so much gratitude for you rescuing me so I would be devastated if I lost you now!" She said pulling Takato in a large hug.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, but you stay safe as well!" Takato replied returning the hug with a smile.

Without another word, the hug broke and Takato left the apartment. He made his way down town via bike. Gar and gas money were too expensive now a days so this was cheaper and did wonders for his figure. But when he got there, he was surprised it was empty on such a warm sunny day.

Takato changed into his gym clothes in the locker room, after that he found himself right in front of one of many different punching bags. He steadied himself taking a wide stance; he took a deep breath then let himself loose on the training object.

'_Left hook, right hook, pelvis, side chop, round house kick, high knee, uppercut!'_ He thought as his body mimicked the thoughts.

Each strike was devastating in and of itself as the poor punching back flailed about. And with one last strike forward, the punching back split straight through the middle. Takato stopped himself as he watched the sand from the punching bag spill onto the floor. He had not tried to break it but merely let loose a little frustration. He mentally slapped himself as this could put his gym membership down the toilet.

"Wow kid, you sure can do some serious damage if I'm not careful you'll end up destroying my entire gym!" Said a tall heavily muscular man from behind Takato.

"I'm sorry I wasn't trying to damage your equipment, I guess I got carried away." Takato apologized.

"It's quite alright son, but it took some force to rip the fabric to even one of these!" The man said still bewildered. "You must be pretty frustrated to have pulled this off, if you care to talk about it I'm here to listen."

Takato thought it would be too much trouble to put off his problems someone else. Yet he felt if he left out key details he might just get some answers to his dilemma. He sat down next to the gym owner while wiping the sweat from his face. He let out a large sigh as he hunched forward draping the towel around his neck. It was then that he caught something flying at him from the corner of his eye. He caught it and felt the cold wet tingle down his arm.

"That for you kid, it's a health supplement drink so drink up!" Said the gym owner with a smile. "I know what its like to take out my frustrations by exercising, but it can hurt your body as well so it always helps easing the burden by talking about it."

Takato was happier than he had been in a long time to see someone actually reaching out to him. He had always had to figure it out on his own due to him living alone. But the feeling of making a friend always felt good to him. It had been such a long time since he had a real friend.

"I know it's not healthy to hold so much anger inside, but a friend of mine is in trouble and the only thing stopping her from getting hurt is me I just don't know what to do."

"Well kid that's a difficult position your in, but I'm getting the feeling that your not telling me everything, anything else about this you want to tell me?" Takao's head fell even further as he felt even more helpless.

"I got challenged to a fight and if I loose I can't stop them from getting their way, but I will also loose a friend I just don't know what to do!" Takato was on the verge of a breakdown at this point.

"Well that's a big problem, can't say I don't know what your going through, but one thing I do know is if you run from this it will only get worse. You have to stand your ground and never give up."

Takato looked over to the man and was amazed by what he just said. Was it that simple even if the stake were too high. Takato was filled with even more doubt, but he felt better than he had earlier.

"Thanks for talking about this with me; I wish I could repay you for the punching bag but…"

"Say no more son its no problem, its always good to talk about your problems just promise that you'll talk to me if something's bothering you before you beat the crap out of my equipment."

Takato was happy that he had gotten that off his chest. And had nothing more to talk about at least that was before he looked at his watch. It was four-thirty and he had to work at six so if he wanted to do some shopping he had to get to a store now or he was screwed.

"Sorry to make this short but I have to leave now or I'll be late for work." Takato apologized.

"No problem, but before you go I never did catch your name."

"My name is Takato Matsuki." Takato replied shaking the man's hand.

"Nasariu Axel Kata, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Takato." He replied. (A/N: Hey, many people add themselves to their own story, do not worry this is my only appearance in the fic.)

Takato changed and dashed off in a hurry. He rode his bike to a close by clothing store for women. Walking inside he felt nervous, as he was a boy after all. To much of his surprise most of the clothing was not very expensive which worked great with his budget.

After a little bit of browsing he had chosen some simple garments. A red sundress, a few pairs of jeans that he guesstimated would fit her, a few t-shirts, and much to his dismay a few pairs of women's underwear. He hated the skeptical look the female cashier gave him. If all possible, he wished he could have ignored it all together.

A dirty look and thirty-five dollars later he found his way zooming back to his house. He got there to find Lillymon reading one of his many books that he had around the house. Takato was never the scholar type, but he was no fool as high school was not an option for him due to his horrible grades in middle school. Therefore, he studied on his own on subjects that interested him.

Lillymon looked up to Takato and became very happy if her smile was not clue enough. She bolted from the floor and hugged Takato making the poor boy blush. She had been bored out of her mind waiting for him. But much to her dismay, he had to leave again shortly.

"Wow that was sure a warm welcome, I think I'll like coming home from now on." Takato joked with her.

"Sorry its just I was so worried that I got a little too excited to see you!" she replied.

"That's alright, but here these are for you, I hope they fit alright." Takato said handing a large paper bag to Lillymon.

Lillymon rummaged through the bag and yet again, a large grin broke out across her face. Only this time tears began falling from her eyes. Takato thought he had done something wrong until Lillymon pulled him into a deep embrace.

"Thank you, it's been so surreal living here with you and your kindness has been so wonderful, I don't know how I ever can repay you." She stifled out with her grip getting surprisingly tighter.

"You don't have to repay me for anything, all I want you to do is be happy and that's good enough for me." Takato replied as Lillymon's tears turned into a full on sob.

Takato did not care that his shoulder felt soggy. The fact that he could help a friend was satisfying enough for him. Sure, he was a little selfish when it came to money, but other than that, he was an easily pleased person.

"Hey its alright, I got to work tonight but I'm off tomorrow so tomorrow morning we'll go out into town and maybe do some shopping, so what do you say is that enough to stop the water works?" Takato asked trying to clam her down.

Lillymon only smiled and nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Takato hopped into the shower fast seeing it was five-fifteen. After his shower, he changed into his uniform and went into the living room. Lillymon had been spread out on the couch reading the same book from before. Takato could not help but chuckle at her clueless-ness.

"You know you don't have to read that book, I've got several movies you can watch on the TV."

"What is a TV?" Lillymon asked as if she had never seen one before.

Takato lightly slapped himself as he explained to her what a TV was and how to operate it. The clock was ticking as he looked at the time; it was five-forty-five. Takato rushed to his bike and hightailed it to the convenient store he worked at.

After several hours of nothing, no costumers, no cleaning or re-shelving to do made Takato officially bored. He was leaning forward looking at a week old magazine hoping to find some enjoyment out of it but much to his dismay he did not. It was only ten p.m. and the place was completely dead.

Takato had been thinking oh the vehicle he had salvaged at the junkyard along with several other extras. It was an old minivan motor home that was still in good condition other than a few technical problems it was just fine. He had gotten the idea of doing some work on it after he had got his license. The only problem was he had no car.

He had been working on it since he was fifteen, but three years did reap a lot of results. He made enough money from his job to support himself, but his mother insisted that they sent him two hundred and fifty dollars each month. He put that money away in a savings fund. Not that he wanted to brag but Takato had money to spare, but then again he was not rich either.

Takato was seventeen now as much as he wanted to deny it. As he thought about it, it had been almost six years since he had seen Guilmon. That hurt him deeply that he had failed his best friend. And Jeri he belied wanted nothing to do with him. So he dredged himself up to simple hobbies like his van.

It was then that he herd a ding from the door. He silently thanked god that something was here to distract him. Then again, maybe ghosts from his past were just pissed at him for some reason and wanted to make his life hell. As the person who entered was none other than Yamaki Mitsuo. Yamaki had ran the project to wipe out all digimon and failed. So now, he had taken up a task force for keeping digimon a secret.

The man had golden brown hair that was almost considered blond. He wore a boring black suit and tie. But the thing that screamed men in black was the sunglasses he wore.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Takato asked sarcastically.

"It's a social visit of sorts." Yamaki replied. "I herd about the whole Lillymon incident, but I can assure you that's not why I'm here."

"So why are you here?"

"Well Hypnos wants to invite you to work for us; you'll earn a reasonable salary as well as earn a few other perks from the job!" Yamaki stated.

Takato actually was considering it. Hey anything other than his current dead beet job he was happy for. But now was not the time for playing around either. He had issues that he had to deal with before he could even think about changing jobs.

"Thanks Yamaki, but I would like to think about it before I fully decide on whether or not I want the job." Takato replied looking down to his magazine.

"That fine I didn't expect you to decide right away." Yamaki said handing Takato a large yellow envelope. "Inside is what your job details should you choose to join us along with our contact information."

"Thanks I guess, but why come to me when you know I'm not a tamer anymore?" Takato asked with a sad expression on his face.

"Well that's not something I can completely answer, but most of the details are in that packet your holding." Yamaki replied. "You are more qualified because you do not discriminate against bio-emerging digimon, so long story short you take the time to ask a digimon's intentions before taking any action!"

Takato's eyes widened, as he was stricken with this revelation. He had met a few more digimon in the past, but he never tried to attack any of them. He would ask the digimon why they came to the human world before leaving them to their business. But on that same note, he had never known he was being watched.

"So will that be all for you tonight?" Takato asked as he was still obligated to do his job.

"Sure how about a dozen of those fresh roses behind you." Yamaki stated pulling out his wallet.

Takato did not waste gathering the roses. Hell he would have even gift-wrapped them if Yamaki asked free of charge as it was something to do. Takato hated his job because he always was stuck with night shift and after eight o-clock, it was dead.

"Will that be all tonight?"

"For the most part." Yamaki replied.

"That'll be six fifty-three please." Takato said as he rang the price through the cash register.

"You know Takato I do have to thank you; if you hadn't gone to the digital world we'd all be dead right now." Yamaki said shocking Takato.

"How I was never told this?"

"The D-reaper is a terrible force and it almost broke through into our world after…well I know what happened to your partner so I won't drag it on." Yamaki said taking off his glasses. "Also this is from me and Riley; we wanted to invite you to our wedding."

Takato was never usually surprised when it came to people getting together. But the fact that Yamaki, a man who had started a crusade to wipe out digimon had found a spouse was shocking at best. Takato reached forward and grabbed the invitation from Yamaki. Only it felt slightly heavier and bulkier than a regular wedding invitation. He had received several before but this was somewhat strange.

"Well Takato I guess I'll see you later, just stay out of trouble!" Yamaki said as he walked out of the convenient store.

Takato wasted no time in opening the invitation envelope. Inside was not what he expected. On top of the invitation were ten digimon modification cards. Each one was rare and almost impossible to find anywhere, and not to mention he had been looking for these for a while now. Takato never did stop collecting digimon cards; he had a virus collection that could make anyone who valued the game drool all over themselves.

Yamaki had given him D-Project re-colored Omnimon's Transcendent Sword and Supreme Cannon. Those two were so rare alone it was not put into mass production only nine of each existed. Also among the spoils was Beelzemon's Behemoth, along with Darkdramon's Giga Stick Lance. Thos may have been mass-produced but to find one was like putting your hand into a tank of piranhas. And the rest were not even worth speaking aloud as uttering them anywhere could have reason to form a croud around him in a matter of seconds. The last six were modification cards made in the image of the rest of the Sven Great Demon Lords sparing Beelzemon.

Takato was pleased to say the least. If he were not on duty, he would have been dancing around the store cheering and carrying on about how lucky he was. He had to say this was a wonderful end to a shitty day he had been having so far. Now his only problem was he could not speed up time so he could finally get off work.

Four boring hours later, he emerged from the dungeon he called work before locking up. He wanted to get home as fast as possible so he could hopefully get a little work done on his pastime passion. Takato was not lazy he just really hated his bike.

He finally made it to his apartment complexes garage. It was big for a small apartment complex, but it was made to keep cars out of the way during winter so the plows could get through. Luckily, for Takato it was able to fit his minivan motor home inside and still close the door.

He had taken it from the salvage yard for only twenty dollars. If it had not been in such good condition, it would have only been five bucks. But after he got it home, he started working on it he got the idea of doing more than restoring. To say he was going to pimp his ride was an insult. He went back to the salvage yard and picked up several damaged, abandoned, or just plain destroyed RV, motor home, or camping compacts parts or in odd cases the whole thing.

Since it was so cheep, he did not care. He often wondered how a city as big as Tokyo could have so many vehicles and motor homes in a salvage yard. But he did not care as it meant he did not have to spend a fortune on parts and pieced. The vehicle itself was a feet as it barely grazed the roof which was six feet above his head.

At the time he began constructing it he had it in mind to be a mobile base incase digimon tried to take over earth. He was not a paranoid person, but it never hurt to be prepared. This baby alone could house six people due to the improvements he made to it. Before hand, it could probably only fit a small family of three. Plus the black paint job looked badass.

Takato had ripped out section of the walls and ceiling to attach extendible walls. And on the ceiling, he had placed an old tow person RV hub that had been separated from the body and drivers seat in some kind of accident. To make sure it was not too top heavy he added an extra set of wheels and shocks to the axel. Putting it all together was the easy part, but the interior was hell. He had bought most of his tools at a local flea market as you could find anything there. It had taken him the better part of two years to actually seal everything air tight as well as restore the furniture.

In all it was a nice bachelor pad to live in and it only cost him a little over three hundred dollars to put it together. walking inside the open area was more like a lounge mixed with an office except for the latter in the center if the room. He climbed the latter to the upper area that held three separate bedrooms. Taking the one closest to the front, he sat down at a small table.

He opened the package Yamaki had given him and began reviewing it. It spoke of other tamers, some who did not even need modification cards to fight with their partners. Then again the supposed alliance between the digital world in Okinawa was a little unexpected. The so-called Data Squad prevented human and digimon confrontations as well as monitor the D-reaper. According to the reports from Azulongmon, it was becoming self-aware and was fighting to escape its containment.

Takato was not too worried about that. Takato's job should he chose to accept was to help along alliances with bio-emerging digimon as well as gather information for Hypnos about the D-reaper in Tokyo. He liked the sound of the job, but he was not sure about the risk until he looked at what his salary would be.

"Wolf!" was all he could say as eight thousand dollars a confrontation was a lot of money, which was about how much he had in his, saving at the moment.

Takato locked the paperwork inside a small drawer before leaving the D.M.B or digimon mobile base, as he liked to call it for the night. Entering his apartment, he found Lillymon passed out on the couch. The credits to an American movie he likes called The Chronicles of Riddick flashed on the TV screen.

He could not help but smile at Lillymon as she slept soundly. By the look on her face, it was the best sleep she had had in a long time, as the fear of deletion was enough to keep anyone on edge.

Takato retrieved a spare blanket from his room to cover Lillymon with. After covering her, he went to bed himself as he had one hell of a day. He awoke to the sound of laughing and jumped out of bed. He rushed to the living room to find Lillymon watching an older slapstick comedy he had bought a while back. He was relived that nothing was wrong with her.

Lillymon looked over to Takato and could not fight back a blush. Takato was shirtless he had pants on, but he was still shirtless nonetheless. She quickly averted her eyes as her blush had almost radiated accost her entire face. She was happy to see him but this was not something she was prepared for.

"Good morning Takato how are you?" She asked bashfully.

"I'm fine, great actually!" Takato replied looking at the clock to see it was after ten. "Hey why don't we go in to town, I am sure we can pick you up some more clothes as well as stuff for your new bed room."

"Really?" Lillymon asked making a starry-eyed gaze at Takato.

"Yeah why not, but I think it would be for the best if we changed first so we don't stick out in the crowd."

"Ok, so what should I wear?" Lillymon asked.

"What ever you want, I'm no expert on fashion, but I'm sure whatever you pick out will look great." Takato replied happily.

Lillymon rushed back to the bathroom with the paper bag Takato had given her yesterday and shut the door. Takato had changed his clothes to a pair of faded jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. It was summer after all and it got hot out. That is when his eye caught the calendar. Tomorrow marked the sixth year anniversary of when he lost Guilmon.

He quickly picked up his cell phone and dialed his parent's bakery. He had a peanut butter filled pastry made every year in memory of Guilmon and he always took it to the shrine where Guilmon stayed when they were not together.

"Hey mom it's Takato!" he spoke through the phone. "Yeah I'll be there tomorrow to pick up my order…no its ok I'll pay for it…but I got to go love you bye."

Takato sighed as he hung up. He turned around only to have his jaw drop. There stood Lillymon in a white t-shirt that clung to her skin that spelled out Princess in bright pink letters followed a very nice fitting pair of jeans.

Takato had to stop and rub his eyes, as he could not believe it. She looked completely human and drop dead gorgeous. He would not have believed it if he had not seen it himself. She was like a goddess among mortals in those clothes. Takato could not fight the blush on his face.

"Do I look alright?" she asked not knowing if she looked bad, as she was still a girl after all.

"You look wonderful!" Takato replied with a smile. "Shall we be on out way?"

"Lets!" Lillymon replied as she clung to his arm.

End!

**Ok there you have it. Next chapter Megidramon shows himself. Read and review and check out my other fics as well. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Digital Hazard Squad!**

**Ok here is chapter two of my new fic. I will not lie about one of Takato's partners not being an actual digimon. I created two of my own digimon by pure boredom and bringing them in to this story.**

**Also I have to say for some readers that complained to DevilKeys Writing about my fic. Yes, I did get inspiration from his fic Tamers of Hazard, but this has nothing to do with his plot. Therefore, to clarify I updated early and I'm pissed.**

**As for my two new digimon one will be Takato's partner and the other will be Takato himself. I know humans turning into digimon was series four but I wanted to bring a little of every series into this.**

**Oh and just for the record I will be doing some slide evolutions.**

**So here you go enjoy.**

Starts Now!

Takato walked with Lillymon to his garage. Lillymon was surprised to see Takato's D.M.B as he called it. She had not had contact with human before so the concept of cars never got around to her yet. Takato opened the door to the D.M.B allowing her to set foot inside. She seemed to be amazed by the interior of the vehicle as she took a seat on one of the nearby couches.

"Wow Takato, do all humans have machines like this?" She asked astounded.

"Not really, this is unique as I built this from scraps of broken motor homes and other things. Its not prettiest thing in the world, but I like how it turned out." Takato replied with a smile.

"I think its amazing how you took things nobody wanted anymore and made something as amazing as this." Lillymon said with a big smile. "It takes a big heart to take things that have been thrown away and reuse them like this."

Takato could not help but blush at Lillymon's compliment. He had always done things in a way that did not cost much money. There were always garage sales, which was where he got most of his furniture and other home appliances. He always found things that still worked were just as good as anything, you can buy brand new.

"Thanks I guess, I never get many compliments." Takato replied scratching his chin. "Well let's get going, we got some shopping to do, but just to be safe I'm just going to call you Lilly as to not draw attention to us."

Lillymon blushed furiously to the way Takato had shortened her name. To her it was as if he had given her a pet name like lovers give one another. Digimon were not too much different from humans other than the fact they were hatched from eggs than being born like humans. Digimon never really died though more than return to data. But if their data was not loaded, they would revert to digi-eggs. But digimon could fall in love and conceived eggs thus bringing new digimon to the Digital World.

Takato started the D.M.B with ease allowing a smile to creep onto his face. This was the D.M.B's maiden voyage as he never officially taken it farther than around the parking lot to check how the brakes worked. He pulled out of the garage with ease as he positioned the vehicle towards the parking lot exit.

"Ok here we go; I hope your ok back there?" Takato asked concerned.

"I'm fine; it's just a little new to me moving without flying." She replied gripping the couch cushions as the D.M.B began moving.

Takato made his way down town without taking the freakishly busy freeway. Sure, it took a half hour to get there, but it had been a very pleasant ride for both Takato and Lillymon. Takato thought it was a good idea to stop at the same female clothing store he had been to the day before hand.

Walking inside Lillymon seemed to act like a teenage girl that went shopping. Takato then had an epiphany at that moment as he looked at the many different articles of clothing. Neither he nor Lillymon had known her measurements so buying cloths would be practically hell.

"Hey Lilly you wouldn't know your bodies measurements like waist size, shoulder length, or your height would you?"

"No, I actually have no idea what any of my measurements are I'm sorry." She apologized.

Takato walked up to one of the female store clerks. He felt embarrassed about having to ask. He looked back to Lillymon one last time and instantly had a brilliant idea. He thought that Lillymon looked like one of the many Miko's that were found in the upper mountain ranges in southern Japan. He now had the perfect excuse to get he some help with their little dilemma.

"Umm excuse me?" Takato asked getting the attention of one of the clerks. "My friend over there isn't from here and she needs some new cloths, but she was raised on a temple ground her entire life before moving here so she does not know her measurements so if you could give her a hand I would extremely appreciate it?" Takato asked with his hands in a praying position while he bowed.

"Why certainly, you were in here yesterday were you not?" The clerk asked receiving a nod from Takato. "I had thought you were buying gifts for your girlfriend or something, but I can see why you need help and I'd be happy to give you two a hand!"

Takato was smirking on the inside as his lie had worked perfectly. Takato told Lillymon that the lady would be taking her back to the dressing room in order to measure her. Lillymon had not objected to the option of having her body measured, even if it was just so she could find some cloths that fit her. But she still felt uneasy about the situation.

Takato stayed next to the counter, as Lillymon was busy in the dressing room. Truth is told he felt awkward about the whole thing. He liked Lillymon, but he was starting to get mixed feelings about her the longer he spent time with her. He wanted things to stay the way they were now because it brought a light to his life that he had been missing for years. Ten minutes of loitering around the cashiers counter he finally herd Lillymon's voice echo through his ears.

"Takato I'm finished!" She said rushing over to him.

"That's great Lilly, so you know what to look for?" He asked receiving a nod form her.

"I was kind of hoping to get your help with picking out some clothes if it's not too much trouble?" She asked Takato with a small cherry blush on her face.

"No problem." Takato replied before turning to the cashier that had helped them. "Thanks for your help; I don't know what we would have done without your kindness."

"Any time sweetie, I was happy I could help such a lovely looking couple in need." The cashier teased making both Lillymon and Takato blush a dark shade of crimson.

Takato bowed one last time before taking Lillymon among the divers articles of clothing found through out the store. The cashier had been nice enough to right down Lillymon's measurements on a sheet of paper for her as they searched through the cloths. Lillymon much to Takato's surprise was not very picky about what she liked or wore. She had picked out several articles of clothing before deciding she had enough. But the one thing she did find that she absolutely loved was a dark red bray. It was not too expensive for all the clothing she had picked out, but she was happy and that is what mattered to Takato.

Later that same day after a nice lunch at a local diner, they had stopped at a furniture store so Lillymon could pick out a few things for one of the spare bedrooms in which she could move in to. It did not take very long for them to pick her out a medium sized bed that had an oak frame as well as a nice wooden bedside stands. Takato secretly had picked her out a beautiful floral bed set that would have been delivered with the bed and stand in a couple of days.

Today had set Takato back a few hundred dollars but he did not care. He had spent the rest of the day having fun with Lillymon. They had returned to Takato's apartment later that evening happy at what a wonderful day it had been already. Takato decided to end the day with a nice slow romance movie called _Where the Heart is_. It was his an American movie that he and his mother loved to watch together.

Takato and Lillymon unknowingly snuggled together on his couch. If this was not the way to end such a perfect day, Takato could have died now with a smile on his face and almost no regrets.

Morning came swiftly as Takato awoke on his couch. His alarm had gone off at eight thirty and made him jump up like a cat stepping in water. Takato took a seat on the couch slouching over depressed as he remembered what today was. Today marked the six-year anniversary of the day he had lost Guilmon. That alone was not the worst part, but the fact remained that he had turned Guilmon into the monster Megidramon. This is what he had to live with, the fact he had caused his best friend to become a monster just to satisfy his urge for revenge.

Takato walked back to his room and softly knocked on the door. Several minutes later Lillymon garbed in a silk green pair of pajamas opened the door. Takato smiled, as the pajamas themselves looked wonderful on her. Takato may have been depressed, but now whenever he looked at Lillymon he could not help but smile. But he needed to leave soon in order to make it to his family's bakery by ten so he had to give her a much-regretted wake up call.

"Morning Takato is there something I can do for you?" Lillymon asked sleepily.

"Well I have to leave soon so I wanted to get a change of clothes first." He replied with a fake smile. "I'm going to my parent's bakery then the shrine of my best friend, but you're more than welcome to tag along if you want."

"I would love to, but your eyes look so ad have you been crying?" She asked concerned.

"No, today is just a depressing day for me."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lillymon asked feeling his sorrow radiate like a winder cold front.

"Not really as it's too painful." He replied. "But I can tell you six years ago today I lost my best friend."

Lillymon hugged him in a caring embrace. She honestly felt that he needed on as it had looked like he had not had anyone to give him this kind of affection in a long time. Takato was too solid to break down even though he wanted too, but all he could do was allow the hot salty tears rain from his eyes. But he did not make a sound as he returned the embrace. He did not know how he did it, but some how he made a truly caring friend. He was not going to let Ryo take her while he was still breathing he vowed to make sure of that.

"Thank you Lilly I appreciate that more than you know."

"You're welcome Takato. Well I guess I should go get changed now shouldn't I?" She asked rhetorically grabbing a one of her new outfits from a near by basket before rushing to the bathroom to change.

Takato dressed in a formal suit minus the tie and vest. He did not bother buttoning up his coat or tucking in his dress shirt into his pants. He clipped his old digivice to his belt along with his old digimon deck case. He walked to the living room to find Lillymon already waiting for him.

She looked wonderful in the dark green skirt and jacket. She wore a light blue with green striped t-shirt with the jacket. He thought she looked nice even with the bray she seem so fond of. He guessed that wearing a flower on your head your entire life would make wearing a hat feel natural.

"Alright I promised to be at the bakery by ten so we should head out!" Takato said walking to the door. Lillymon was hoping he would compliment her outfit but when he did not turn around, she felt a tiny bit disappointed. "By the way Lilly, you look wonderful today."

She instantly beamed a his compliment as she followed him out the door. It took them a half an hour to make it to his parent's bakery. When they arrived, Takato felt his heart wrench as he saw the half face mask his father wore to hide his burns. He had not found the people responsible for setting his home on fire and ruining his family's lives. But he had a lead on who might have done it. He suspected a small group of delinquents that were desperately trying to get into the ranks of the Yakuza. Even so, it was not a solid lead, but he would find who did this one day.

"Hey dad I'm here!" Takato said getting his fathers attention. "Sorry I'm a little early I'd thought I'd drop in to introduce you to somebody."

Following behind him was Lillymon who had instantly become bashful. Takato's father turned around and smiled gleefully as he looked to the young woman behind his son. Takato had never been interested in dating so seeing him with such a beautiful young lady made him burst with pride.

"It's good to see you son and who is your lovely friend here?" Takashi asked before turning to the kitchen. "Masaki get in here Takato brought a friend he wants us to meet!"

Masaki, Takato's mother came barreling out of the kitchen covered in flower not expecting to see Takato so early. Or bringing a friend for that matter, especially a beautiful young lady for that matter.

"Oh honey your early, and…oh my who is your beautiful friend you've brought with you?" Masaki asked.

"Her name is Lilly, how about we go into the living room to talk for a bit." Takato suggested.

Lillymon was a bit embarest by all the sudden attentions. She could see from Takato's parent's faces that they were very kind people. She felt honored that Takato was introducing. But she felt awkward about sitting down in their home as she had not gotten used to Takato's place either.

Thankfully Takato's parent did not pyre too much when he told them he and Lillymon were just friends. They knew that today was a bad day for Takato to begin with so they made sure that he felt comfortable. About forty-five minutes of small talk between Takato and his parents, he felt it was time for him and Lillymon to be on their way.

"So how did my order turn out?" Asked Takato.

"Just fine, but it wasn't easy to fill it with peanut butter though!" Takashi replied carrying out a large box.

"I got to tell you guys that I appreciate everything you've guys have done for me." Takato said giving both his mom and dad a hug.

"I know honey, we always are here to help are darling baby boy when he needs help." Masaki replied before wiping a tear from her eye.

"You guys are the best." Takato said before looking to Lillymon who must have been hungry by now. "Hey Lilly since we're here did you want something to eat?"

"Sure, I don't mind, but I don't know what anything here is." She replied bashfully.

"No problem." Takato said turning to his mom. "Can I get four cheese Danishes and five custard filled sponge cakes with one small coffee to go with my current order?"

"Certainly honey I'll even make it on the house if you like." Replied Masaki.

"No that's alright I'll pay for it, you guys have enough expenses of your own so if I can pay for it I will!" Stated Takato acting like a stubborn mule placing a hundred dolor bill on the counter.

Takato was handed a brown paper bag along with the mystery order he had originally came to pick up. After saying his farewells he and Lillymon drove to the near by park where the shrine that Guilmon had lived in before their adventure to the Digital World was located.

Lillymon found his silence depressing as the man who she believed she was falling in love with was hurting and she could do nothing to comfort him. This in turn made her heart ache as well.

Takato and Lillymon arrived at the small stone shrine moments later. Takato had found a small plate of cookies and a bouquet of flowers next to a burning insent upon entering. His guess that Jeri must have been there before them. The hole that Guilmon had dug was still present which made Takato happy. He had a strange feeling burning through the hazard tattoo on his hand as he looked down into it.

Takato placed the box on the ground and opened it to reveal a large cake replica of Guilmon's head. He felt his heart grow heavy as he squatted down to look deeper into the hole.

"Hey boy it's been a while, I hope you're happy in the afterlife, but it hasn't been the same without you buddy and I do want you to know that I miss you dearly!" Takato said praying.

Lillymon wanted to cry herself looking at Takato's pain, but a deep ominous laugh froze both Takato and Lillymon in place. The hole began to glow brightly leaving visibility at zero. It was several second before the radiant light dissipated and what was before their very eyes struck primal fear to surface throughout their bodies.

There standing or floating as it were was the very essence of what Takato believed to be evil. Megidramon being most of his body was now missing, was towering over them with a wicked smile on his face. Takato did not know what he was supposed to do whether it was to fight or take Lillymon and run.

"Meg…lord Megidramon!" Lillymon choked out in fear.

"Megidramon! What are you doing here? I saw you disappear into data myself so what's going on?" Takato shouted trying to remain bold in the face of a potential disaster.

"**Tamer I thought you would be pleased to see me, after all I did what you asked of me six years ago, I even got your little friends partner back from that fool Beelzemon!"** Replied Megidramon with a small chuckle.

"Tamer? You're the ta…tamer of the most…feared digimon in existence?" Lillymon stammeringly asked as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"I was but Megidramon is a mistake I wish I had never made!" Takato replied not taking his eyes off Megidramon. "If I would have know that Guilmon would digivolve into something as evil as you I would have never forced him to digivolve!"

"**HAHAHA, tamer evil is only an illusion, by nature I am cruel and merciless that was the way King Drasil made me!"**

"But I was the one who created Guilmon, how could he have digivolved into you if I created him?" Takato asked furiously while guarding Lillymon behind him.

"**Guilmon was created by you yes, but he was given life by King Drasil with me and another in mind. Guilmon or better yet I were created with the **_**'Digital Hazard Virus'**_** in mind. I alone carry the heavy burden carrying the Digital Worlds self destruct program."** Megidramon replied in a serious tone.

Takato did not detect that Megidramon was lying to him. But Takato was suspicious on what his true intentions were with him. If he was after Lillymon he knew for damn sure he was not about to let him have her.

"Ok but what does any of this have to do with me?"

"**Tamer the very power of the **_**'Digital Hazard'**_** digivolved that day after failing to complete its purpose. It no longer has the power to destroy the Digital world, so it made a savior that would help lead the Digital Worlds salvation!"** Takato was not understanding what Megidramon was trying to convey to him as he listen to his explanation.

"I don't understand what that has to do with me?" Takato replied confused.

"**You and Guilmon had a bond stronger than any tamer has ever had before. The **_**'Digital Hazard' **_**fed off your intent so as to preserve the bond between tamer and partner it changed the very essence of us both so thus here we are."**

"So you're saying it changed me? Then what are we if it changed us as you said?"

"**I have not changed. It preserved my life for your sake, but in order to do that most of it am my data was infused with you making you the very first Human/Digimon hybrid in existence!"**

Takato could not believe his ears. He was a hybrid not a human, but how could he not of known that he had changed in such a way. He then looked at the hazard tattoo on his hand and finally it all made sense. Now what exactly was he supposed to do with this new information.

"So if I'm a hybrid, does that mean I can digivolve?"

"**Yes tamer, but into what will be up to you to create. But King Drasil has decided that because you are the only one of your kind you will have more partners issued to your side to act as your protectors."** Megidramon replied boisterously.

"If he can assign partners to a tamer then how come he cannot return Guilmon to me?" Takato shouted in anger of having his best friend being replaced by something else.

"**Tamer Guilmon will return in my place. The only reason I have managed to stay alive so long was to find colleges worthy of joining us. But I see you've grown found of that Lillymon as well maybe she should join us as well?"** Megidramon chuckled.

"I wouldn't dream of forcing her to do something she doesn't want too. And you talk about these colleges of yours like they're here yet I see nobody but you!" Shouted back at Megidramon making the dragon lord laugh.

"**Calm yourself tamer I will not force her. She will be free to make that choice for her own, but she must maker her decision now."**

Takato looked over to Lillymon with concern. He did not think he could bare it if she was thrust into danger for his sake. But at the same time, he was not going to stop her from making a decision either.

"Lillymon you don't…"

"I'll do it." She interrupted Takato.

"Hey at least think about this first. I don't want you becoming my partner out of obligation; I want you to make your own choice based on what you want!" Takato said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You've been so kind to me without asking anything in return, if you being my tamer allows me to repay you for saving my life I will do it without hesitation." She replied to Takato.

Takato did not try to convince her to rethink her decision. He felt happy that she wanted to become a part of something that may have been to dangerous to even fathom.

"**Very well, now the time has come for you to meet with your other partners!"** Megidramon roared as the area erupted in a thick mist.

Takato knew the room was too small for any other digimon to emerge into. He then rushed outside to better get a fix on the supposed new comers. At first, he could not tell if anything had even bio-emerged until he noticed a large shadow being cast over him.

There above him stood a massive digimon that he had never seen the likes of before. It was like a walking graveyard of past variations of Greymon. It had the half the helmet of EmperorGreymon with a metallic version of SkullGreymon's lower jaw attached to it. Its neck and spine were constructed of the same material stretching down its back. Its chest plate of BurningGreymon with the shoulder pads being composed of MetalGreymon and RiseGreymon's upper metallic skulls. Its upper arms were made of more metallic bones until reaching the forearms. Its forearms were that of BlackWarGreymon. Its legs looked like they had once belonged to ShineGreymon along with its wings. Its tail consisted of metallic vertebrae that ended with RiseGreymon's Trident Revolver at the tail.

"What in the hell are you?" Takato asked not thinking.

"Hello tamer, I am NecromancerGreymon it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." The building size digimon replied.

"Hey I'm here too you know!" Sounded a female almost seductive voice behind Takato.

"LadyDevimon!" Takato shrieked turning around. But he noticed something different about her from any other LadyDevimon.

She was missing the over extended right arm that was so openly visible on the card. Also, the ghoul that should have been floating off her right shoulder was not present either. The chains dangling from her shoulders were spread more evenly from her shoulders to her waist that formed a sot of belt around her waist the around her ankles. Finally, her wings draped down more like a cape than anything else.

"Finally you noticed!" She said before wrapping her arms around him acting as if she was attempting to seduce him. "I got to say you're a lot cuter in person, it's a shame that you're so fond of that Lillymon inside that shrine or I'd make you min myself."

"Umm, thanks I guess!" Takato replied moving her arms off his body.

Takato rushed back into the shrine half amazed and half freaked. LadyDevimon he could hide in plain sight like Lillymon, but how was he supposed to get around with a partner the size of a freaking skyscraper.

"This is a joke right? How am I supposed to hide NecromancerGreymon when he's taller than most buildings?" Takato yelled at Megidramon.

"**He like LadyDevimon was chosen by me because of their unique attributes. Each of them know how much this mission matters more than their very lives and had accepted that. As for NecromancerGreymon he can revert to his rookie level whenever he chooses." **Replied Megidramon.

Takato was now emotionally tired. He it was one shock after another and he was not used to so many surprises in one day. He was praying to Kami that no more surprises awaited him today.

"So what now? I mean my D-Arc doesn't' work anymore so how am I supposed to be the tamer of four digimon?" Takato asked sounding like he had just ran six miles without stopping.

"**The contract will be made as I reboot myself. So in my place your precious Guilmon's memories will be restored, but I can not guaranty that he will be the same as before."** Replied Megidramon.

"Ok I understand, but what kind of digimon am I supposed to be?"

"**As I told you tamer that is for you to decide. But time for me grows short. Prey that I may never be needed again in battle tamer as I will not allow anything to hinder the safety of the digital world!"**

Megidramon began to dissolve into a cloud of data that filled the entire room. Takato watched as his D-Arc vanished into his left hand before a new device formed strapped to his wrist just below the hazard symbol upon his palm. This device had a large slot like the D-Arc that he suspected was for digimodification. To the side was a large rectangular screen that showed four digi-egg readings already present. The device itself was black in color, but to him it looked more like a gauntlet than a D-Arc.

Before Takato's eyes, the remaining data from the cloud began to materialize into an unknown figure. The cloud brought its way to the ground before it completely vanished revealing a small black creature the size of a child to rest in its place. Takato's heart stopped right there. He could only see the back of the digimon but the ears gave him hope as what other dinosaur looking digimon's ears looked like batwings.

"Guilmon?" Takato called out, but he received no answer.

Takato slowly approached the digimon slowly not wanting to get his hope up. He squatted down next to it before he picked up the digimon into his arms. It was indeed Guilmon, but the color of his skin had been inverted for red with black markings to black with red markings. Takato felt joy at seeing the little dinosaurs face as he had dreamed of seeing Guilmon again for years.

"Guilmon! Come on buddy its time to wake up!" Takato said shaking him.

Guilmon began to stir before opening his eyes to look at Takato. Takato felt his eyes erupt like a broken dam as Guilmon looked back at him.

"Takatomon is that you?" Guilmon's soft gentle voice asked.

"Yeah boy its me, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Takatomon when's breakfast?" The poor dinosaur asked obviously still half asleep.

Takato could not help but laugh at his friend's antics, as he had not changed a bit. Lillymon who had been present for the entire ordeal could not help but shed tears of joy for Takato. She may not have know him very long, but she could tell that he had been very sad for some time now and was for the first time in a very long time truly happy. She herself was happier than she had been in ages as it was almost every digimon's to have a tamer. And now she had a tamer, a true source of security as well as a person that she may protect with her life.

Guilmon if Takato could still call him that due to evident changes the poor dinosaur had gone through. The digimon had fallen back to sleep in Takato's arms with an evident snore. Takato thought even though this was a life-changing event he had to keep an open mind. He was already going to have it ruff living with Lillymon, but how was he going to support three others like Guilmon. But now how was he supposed to support three others with just his deadbeat job.

"Hey Lilly?" Takato said catching the fair maiden's attention.

"Yes Takato, is there something I can do for you?" she asked hoping he was all right.

"Could you carry this cake for me?" Takato asked turning to face her. "I'm positive he's going to be hungry when he wakes up."

Lillymon saw Takato's eyes at that moment. His eyes were so soft and calm, almost as if a mountain worth of weight had been lifted off his shoulders. There was no way she could have said no to him now. She quickly picked up the cake and followed the target of her affection out the door of the shrine.

Takato looked at NecromancerGreymon and wondered how much longer the mist would hold before he would be visible. That was the best-case scenario, the worst was that one of his old running crew would show up at any moment and start attacking them. That is when Takato's new digivice began to beep and make a large amount of digital sounds. Before he could reach it even though Guilmon was in his arms, a digital hologram more detailed than anything his old D-Arc could have made sprung into life.

**NecromancerGreymon**

**Type: Undead/Cyborg**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Level: Ultimate**

_**This digimon was a mistake never supposed to be made. A group of Wizardmon had conducted unholy experiments in the graveyard of the Greymon. This Undead/Cyborg digimon thus sponed several more of its kind from the remains of the graveyard. Its body is made of fifty percent chrome-digizoid which is colored red and half hauglong ore colored in black.**_

_**It's purpose in life remains unknown, thus its searches. Its terrifying appearance brings it many conflicts in which it has only ever defended itself. Its half mechanical brain keeps it from becoming a mindless beast like other undead digimon. But be warned this digimon who isn't known for causing trouble is a merciless fighter, thus vaguely spares its enemies.**_

_**His strongest attack is Nova Revolver which creates a two pronged Nova Blast that has been boosted in power by the giant revolver attached to its tail. Its Bio-Hazard Breath has the power to reduce all non-metals to nothing but ooze. Be warned do not provoke this digimon unless necessary. **_

Takato was impressed at this new digivice's new capabilities. But he had to say he was more impressed by NecromancerGreymon. He may not have looked like a natural digimon, but hell if it did not look badass.

Also, he did not know what to think about having four partners as well as being a digimon himself. He looked up to the eyes of NecromancerGreymon and found something he liked to find in everything. This Digimon had more of his soul visible in his eyes than a veteran who had seen the worst in war. He had his own unique qualities that everything in the world should have. But at the same time, he looked annoyed, as LadyDevimon has taken a seat on his right shoulder.

"You pest! How many times have I told you I am not your personal lawn chair you can sit on when ever you like?" He shouted swatting her off his shoulder.

"Hey you big lummox! You're so large that it's too dangerous to stay on the ground!" LadyDevimon shouted back catching herself in mid air. "So the safest place is on your shoulder!"

"Don't give me that crap you hussy!"

"Oh cram it up your ass lardo!"

Takato had to say that this display was amassing. However it was also bound to draw attention. It had to end now if they wanted to escape the area without causing any commotion.

"Hey guys cool it ok!" Takato yelled up to them. "I have no idea how I am supposed to as it is so its time to get serious!"

"Yes master!" replied NecromancerGreymon performing his best impression of kneeling to a king.

"Look I am not your master lets get that straight now!" Takato shouted up to the Ultimate level digimon. "Look NecromancerGreymon, you are so large is there anyway you can revert to your rookie form?"

"But of course, I will do anything you command of me!" Replied the giant zombie, cyborg as he suddenly began glowing.

The digimon began to shrink in a veil of light. It had shrunk to the point that he could have barely been a bit smaller than Guilmon. The light vanished to reveal a half black and half cyborg Agumon. It's left side of its body was flesh and blood, but its right half of its body had been cyberized from its eye down to it foot. It was almost as if the poor digimon had a horrible accident and was subjected to experiments to save its life. Once again, a hologram popped up on Takato's gauntlet.

**ChromeAgumon**

**Type: Reptile/Cyborg**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Level: Rookie**

_**Not much is know about this digimon as it secludes itself from watching eyes. No other recorded data is available about this digimon. **_

"Will this suit your standards?" he asked.

"Yes, we have to move now before people decide to investigate this mist." Takato said looking up. "That goes for you too flying wonder!" Takato shouted to LadyDevimon.

Takato followed by the other three digimon as he made a break for his D.M.B. further down the park. He set Guilmon or BlackGuilmon as his digivice had revealed to him on the furthermost couch. Takato took a seat next to him as he hunched forward again sighing.

"Takato is everything alright?" Lillymon asked looking closely to his face making him blush.

"Yes master are you unwell?" Agumon asked as he kneeled before Takato.

"Ok I am not your master, and I'm fine." Takato replied taking a deep breath. "I just don't know how I am going to support all of us now, I mean I got money in saving but it's not going to last forever."

"So why not just have us take what you need as that's what we are here for?" asked the naive Agumon.

"That's the point I can't, I'm happy about being a tamer again, but it doesn't put food in our stomachs." Takato replied forgetting about the day before yesterday.

"Its fine we are here to serve you after all and I'm sure that we will figure something out." Said LadyDevimon seductively into Takato's ear as he hung around Takato's side.

"I hate to admit it, but the hussy has a point as we'll do what is necessary to protect the one hope the Digital World!" said Agumon.

"Its ok Takato I'll help anyway I can as well, after all it the least I can do for saving my life." Said Lillymon giving the teen a hug while glaring daggers at LadyDevimon.

That is when Yamaki popped into his head. He had left all the information to the job Yamaki had given him upstairs locked away. Takato asked his new partners to wait a moment as he climbed the latter to the room he had dubbed his own. He retrieved the packet from the locked door and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly dialed the number the folder had provided.

"Yamaki its Takato." Takato said into his phone. "Yeah I am interested in that job you offered me…but thing have changed so is there a way we can talk in person?" Takato was given a code by Yamaki to enter the Hypnos building.

Takato was going to have a field day trying to explain all this. He was seventeen and he felt like he was starting parenthood alone. He climbed down to the lower car again to meet the faces of three impatient digimon.

"Ok guys, I just got a solution to our problem, but we need to leave now!" Takato said taking his place in the driver's seat. "Its going to take a while to get there so why don't we all get to know each other starting with you ChromeAgumon."

"My tale isn't too exciting as I don't have memories of my past, the day I heard of Lord Megidramon's quest is when I started to peruse him." Agumon said looking down.

"Its fine, how about you LadyDevimon?" asked Takato.

"Maybe later when we can have more alone time!" She replied insistently.

Takato was a bit on the uneasy side about this but what was the worst that could happen now.

End!

**Ok give the DevilKeys Writing a break. This is my fic ok and he's got his own problems don't bug him about my fic. Read and review and do it to me before you complain to him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Takato digivolve to…!**

**I updated early last chapter because some people went complaining to another author about my fic. Well now that there is no doubt that this fic is of my own plot I can write without discrimination.**

**Also, thank you DevilKeys Writing for reading and giving my fic a review. Without further a due.**

Starts Now!

Takato and his digimon arrived at the front gate to the Hypnos building and were annoyingly delayed by security. Takato had refused to let them inspect his D.M.B, which was due to the four digimon inside.This only added to their suspicions that Takato was not there for the reasons he said he was.

"Sorry kid unless you can give up some identification we can't let you through!" The security guard said sounding annoyed.

"I know that ok!" Takato said hitting his head against his steering wheel. "That's why you need to call Yamaki; he told me that he would give you a code to verify my identity."

"Fine kid I'll humor you, but don't try anything funny or it's a one way ticket to jail for you." Replied the security guard as he stepped into the gate hut.

The security guard picked up the phone immediately and began dialing. He was on the phone for what seemed like forever before hanging up. He then began printing something from his computer before returning to Takato's window.

"Ok he said for you to answer this question." The guard said holding up a clipboard. "What changed my life?"

"A stupid kid who didn't know how to give up." Takato replied with a large smirk.

The security guard's eyes widened at Takato's reply. It was as if he was expecting him to get it wrong. Takato loved proving people wrong, especially if they were not too bright to begin with. The guard then handed Takato a nametag before opening the gate for him. Takato told him to have a nice day as he drove forward into the parking lot.

Yamaki himself greeted him in the parking lot, which was a tad unexpected. Yamaki looked pleased to see Takato as he looked at Takato's D.M.B with great interest. Yamaki was an asshole at one time bent on destroying digimon, but Takato believed he had changed for the better.

"It is good to hear you reconsidered my offer Takato, but what was so urgent?" He asked as if it was almost inconvenient for him to have been there.

"Well I was going to give it a few more days before I made my decision, but today something unexpected happened!" Takato replied.

"I see. We ourselves are having trouble at the moment." Yamaki stated. "It seems three enormously strong digimon have bio-emerged and we have lost all trace of them!"

Takato felt like slapping himself right there on the spot. It seemed that his escapade had not gone unnoticed after all. Takato was going to let the cat out of the bag eventually so now was a better time than any.

"That's why I am here actually." Takato said catching Yamaki's attention. "I was visiting the shrine where Guilmon lived when we were apart when hell broke loose."

"I think it may be wise to take this conversation elsewhere!" Yamaki said taking off his sunglasses.

"I agree." Takato replied before opening the door to the D.M.B. "Lilly I'll be going for a little bit so you're in charge!"

Takato locked the door before being led by Yamaki into the building behind them. Lillymon was a bit uneasy at the moment, as LadyDevimon had been giving her the stink eye. She could say why she was so jealous of the way LadyDevimon was acting around Takato, but she was and that she hated it.

"So why were you guy chosen to be Takato's partner?" Lillymon asked trying to start a conversation.

"It wasn't easy; there were thousands of other candidates other than us." Replied Agumon. "But I believe it was our personality's best served Lord Megidramon's standards."

Flashback!

NecromancerGreymon stood triumphant on the battle field along side four others. Around the lay, the barren battlefield in which thousands of other lay defeated. Among the others were Garudamon, DarkTyrannomon, and LadyDevimon. They were strong opponents, but he was confident he could beat them all given the chance.

However, Megidramon had put an end to the fighting at the final four. He called back each to talk too individually. He himself was third to be called, but he did not mind. He longed to fulfill a need be of use to someone and that was all the motivation he needed.

"**I have presented the others with the same question in which you must answer for me to make my decision!" **Megidramon's booming voice echoed. **"This is no joke in which I bring two others along with me. Each of you must be willing to sacrifice everything in order to be worthy of becoming partners with my tamer."**

"I will give my life, my body, and my soul if it would help accomplish your task Lord Megidramon." Replied NecromancerGreymon.

"**Noble of you to offer, but I am not important as my tamer. Could you give your life protecting your tamer from a threat if it meant saving your tamers life?"**

"That's a hard question to answer my Lord."

"**Explain yourself!"**

"First the threat was never specified, and neither are the conditions for battle. If I were just to be willing to give my life for the sake of the tamer, there would be no reason to fight. To live for the sake of securing the tamers safety as well as secured victory for that purpose makes a for better odds." Replied NecromancerGreymon.

"**That was very well planned, but if you had another digimon working with you out of the other victors like yourself who would you pick and why?"**

"That is a vague question as well. You ask me to choose based on the unknown. It would be one thing to have another fighter that could subdue a threat, but that does not mean victory would be assured. DarkTyrannomon charges in wildly and Garudamon relies on its devastating attack to much meaning the tamer would be in constant danger. If I must choose it would be LadyDevimon as she relies on her stealth to overcome her opponents meaning she could get the tamer to safety while I provided a distraction."

NecromancerGreymon hunched over in a bow at the dragon lord as it gaze was cast over him. The dragon lord looked intrigued at the digimon's insight by thinking out of the lines of which he was asked based on limited information. NecromancerGreymon's loyalties were assured to be among the most noble for a virus attribute digimon in a long time.

"**Very well played out for a digimon of your origin. Tell me why do you feel so compelled to serve a cause that you know not of without hesitation?"** Megidramon asked curiously.

"It is my calling to find a purpose in which I may exist. I was born without purpose and wish to correct that mistake. So if my power may aid you in any way it shall be yours." Replied NecromancerGreymon.

"**Alright Final question!"** Stated Megidramon. **"Should our tamer ask you to sacrifice your data your very existence would you willingly forfeit your life to him in order for him to obtain more power?"**

"I wouldn't think twice about it." NecromancerGreymon stated. "I would know my life was given some purpose whilst still being of use to my tamer!"

"**Very well, I see how a digimon of your caliber is so highly misunderstood. Your insight may be something valuable to my tamer's safety. Be happy this day that your wish has been granted!"** replied Megidramon sending NecromancerGreymon off.

End Flashback!

"That is unfortunate for you to want to be useful instead of wanting to belong to something." Lillymon said looking down.

"It is something that plagues me, but to be of use to someone means I belong. That's the way I see it." Replied Agumon.

"If he wasn't so stuck up half the time he might even make some friends, but he's too much of a stick in the mud for that." Said LadyDevimon reclining in a chair.

"No one asked for your opinion hussy!" Said Agumon annoyed.

"Yeah, so what. That's just the price of comedy I suppose!"

"So why did you get chosen LadyDevimon?" Lillymon asked not wanting to thicken the tension in the room.

"Needed a place to go after the sisters kicked me out." Replied the demoness.

"Why did they kick you out?" asked Lillymon.

"Well when I finally digivolved I was completely different in appearance and they didn't like that so out into the cold world I went."

"That's terrible; I know first hand what its like to be singled out just because you're different." Replied Lillymon.

"Everyone here has they're own problems I suppose, but what is our tamers story?" Agumon asked.

"He never told me much other than he had lost his best friend and it was his fault." Lillymon replied.

"I see, this will most certainly be interesting for sure." Agumon said taking a seat on the floor.

Takato and Yamaki sat in an office room on the first floor. If the chair that Takato was sitting in wasn't so damn comfortable, he would have been a nervous wreck. It had taken what seemed like forever to explain the events that had taken place so far to Yamaki. Nevertheless, in the end he believed that it would all pay off.

"I see." Yamaki replied. "So you're a tamer again, but to four digimon this time instead of one?"

"Yeah, and its barely been two hours now, its going to be hard supporting them let alone myself so this job would be helpful for the time being." Takato stated looking down.

Yamaki looked at Takato with morbid interest. They needed to gather data on the so-called D-reaper as it had just as much affect in this world as the Digital world. Yamaki's office had trouble putting together a task force due to the lack of willing participants. But even though Takato had not had, a partner at the time Yamaki had offered he felt he was just as useful without one. Now the boy was practically a one-man squad. He had his luck cut out for him though.

"You mention that Ryo challenged you to a fight two days from now right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how that is relevant to this conversation." Takato said thinking this was not going to end well.

"As I see it we are in need of a squad here in our district in order to gather all we can on the D-reaper, so in order to satisfy my superiors we can use this little fight of yours to showcase your skill."

Takato looked at Yamaki like a lunatic. Sure, it was a great idea, but he was not too sure, how it would work out for him. It would get him a good paying freelance job, but he would have to put everything on the line each time to do so. And it was going to be hard taking on Ryo, and knowing him the others as well.

"So how dose that affect me in this if I'm just showcasing my abilities?"

"Well in retrospect it would probably gain you a more than outrageous salary and benefits, but it would also give you access on what we know about the D-reaper!" Yamaki replied.

Takato liked those odds. He probably would not need to worry about money ever again. Takato himself knew very little about the D-reaper itself, but apparently his entire apparent destiny was to stop it. So the more he knew the less he had to worry, and besides it was not as if he had anything better to do.

"Ok say I do this your not going to turn me into some kind of science experiment are you?" Takato asked attempting to be funny.

"No!" Yamaki replied franticly. "We wouldn't ever do that!"

Takato laughed as Yamaki had taken his bate. The man still had no sense of humor even after six years. Takato then explained that this supposed fight was to take place at the pier. Yamaki assured Takato that the area would be isolated as well as Hypnos's camera crew would not be seen. Takato was going to leave Yamaki to his word when Yamaki handed him a small sheet of paper.

"What's this supposed to be?" Takato asked not bothering to look at the slip of paper.

"I told you that you would be compensated for every digimon you encountered while working for us, so consider this an act of good faith." Yamaki replied with a smile.

"Thanks Yamaki, I have to be going now if that is fine with you." Takato said taking to his feet.

"That's more than fine; we'll talk again in a few days and see where it goes from there." Yamaki replied shaking Takato's hand.

Takato vacated the building anxiously to his D.M.B. He was happy that Guilmon was still asleep as well as the other digimon getting along. ChromeAgumon seemed to be the best behaved compared to Lillymon. He had mixed feelings about breaking the unexpected news that he had kept from Lillymon about the fight.

"Ok guy, here is the deal. We are heading back to my apartment after I stop by the bank, then I order us all some lunch so we can get to know each other over full stomachs." Takato said walking to the driver's seat.

"That's cool, but what's a bank?" asked LadyDevimon.

"It's a place where we humans store money for past or future uses."

LadyDevimon shrugged not caring, but he had said food so it could not have been all bad. Agumon was hungry as well now that he was part flesh and blood. Lillymon was just drifting in her own little world not caring about anything other than her valiant new tamer. She had also decided that there would be hell to pay before she let LadyDevimon snare him for her own.

Takato stopped at the drive through A.T.M depositing the check before withdrawing a hundred dollars. On the way home, he ordered three jumbo pizzas with his cell phone for him and the crew hoping it would be enough. They arrived at his apartment fifteen minutes later happy to get away from the metal behemoth.

They had not been all to impressed by Takato's apartment. Guilmon had still been asleep, but it was too be expected for him due to the fact that he had been rebooted by Megidramon. If Megidramon was truly an evil beast that every digimon made him out to be, Takato had to say that he couldn't have been all bad if he willingly gave him back Guilmon.

The pizzas arrived not too much later after they had arrived. Takato and the three other awake digimon demolished two and a half of the pizzas while they had exchanged information about each other. They had saved enough of the food for the sleeping Guilmon for when he awoke. Takato felt like he had learned enough about ChromeAgumon and LadyDevimon to form a decent friendship with them, although Agumon was not the type that seemed to make friends.

"Ok guys I know I'm supposed to be this big hero that will somehow save the digital world, but I don't know anything about what I'm supposed to do." Takato said looking at his feet.

"Well you know just about as much as we do, Lord Megidramon didn't fill us in either." Replied LadyDevimon.

"It seems that we must level the playing field by strengthening ourselves while learning as much as possible about the enemy." Agumon stated.

"Your right Agumon, and two days from now we'll get the first chance to test our team work." Takato said making all of them look at him with cocked eyebrows.

"Takato what do you mean by that?" asked Lillymon.

"I didn't want to worry you about this Lilly, but two days ago I was approached by two of the other tamers that I used to work with approached me asking me to hand you over to them. I refused and Ryo who is the so-called leader now tried to attack me. I made him fall at my feet by using his own cowardly attack against him. I guess in his seething rage he would challenge me to a fight that he would make sure I lost so he could have free rein to get to you."

Lillymon was horrified that Takato was willing to go that far just to protect her. And the fact that he did not want to worry her about what had happened only made the crush she had gained for Takato grow even larger.

"Ryo isn't nice anymore is he?" asked a high-pitched nasally voice.

Takato looked over to see Guilmon awake and sitting the best he could on the couch. The child like dinosaur smiled innocently as if he had never left Takato's for six years. Takato missed Guilmon more than anything, but he looked so different now. Then again black was a good color on Guilmon.

"Sorry boy, none of our old friends are like they used to be." Takato replied with a smile.

"So, what happens now?" LadyDevimon asked.

"I suppose we wait until tomorrow before going out again, the other tamers might see you and try a blindside assault."

"You mistrust them so much then why do you associate yourself with them in the past?" Agumon asked.

"It's not that they were bad then, they lost sight of what a tamer is. A tamer does not fight needlessly; we fight and protect both humans and digimon from each other. It's logical considering that if war were to break out between our worlds we'd destroy ourselves, or the human race would utterly be destroyed." Takato said intertwining his hands in front of his mouth.

"That's too much thinking your doing there stud." LadyDevimon said looking around the living room. "So what is there to do for fun in this place?"

"Well you could watch some movies or read a book; I've got plenty of both!" Takato replied standing up. "I'm going to go to my room and come up with some kind of battle strategies that we can use in tandem as a team."

"Can I help Takato?" asked Guilmon.

"Sure buddy and Lilly I am truly sorry about getting you involved in all of this."

"Takato, if I didn't want to be a part of this I would have told you so, but I am glad you considered my feelings and that makes me very happy." Lillymon replied giving Takato a warm smile.

Takato walked into his room followed by Guilmon and shut the door. Takato fell to his knees there and hugged the dinosaur digimon while sobbing lightly. He had felt guilty for years about loosing him, but here he was and had not changed at all other than his skin color.

"Takato what's wrong? Why are your eyes leaking?" Guilmon asked.

"I'm fine boy, I'm just happy that your back." Takato replied.

"Where did I go?" Guilmon asked not knowing of Megidramon.

"I don't know but its good to have you back." Takato replied giving the innocent hearted digimon something to eat.

"Takato why do you look so much bigger?" the clueless digimon asked.

"Well six years apart will do that too you, but what's say we get to work ok buddy." Takato said getting a yeah from his partner.

Takato sat at his desk with his entire collection of digimon cards next to him. He had nothing on NecromancerGreymon or ChromeAgumon, so he tried to dreg more information from his new digivice. The thing would not come off much to his dismay. It was as if it had been welded onto his flesh. Takato soon gave up on trying to get it off and focused on learning how to use it.

Takato started by pressing each button like he would a video game, but received no results. Takato was starting to get annoyed before he tapped the large index screen. It instantly lit up and began making all kids of eight-bit musical noises.

"_Hello tamer, I am the Salvation Arch Prototype mark II. Please state what you need of me."_ Stated a female voice from the device.

"Ok that's a mouth full to say." Takato said making a sour face.

"_If it pleases you I am known as the S-Arc for short."_ Replied the female voice from the device.

"Ok, I know it's not much but what can you tell me about ChromeAgumon and NecromancerGreymon?" Takato asked the S-Arc.

"_There is no data on ChromeAgumon in my data banks, as for Necromancer Greymon all relative information will be displayed on screen!"_

Takato had to hand it to whoever created the S-Arc, as she because of the feminine voice was very useful. He got a list of all of NecromancerGreymon's attacks form her. It seemed the massive cyber zombie did not have a large arsenal of attacks, but each one made up for themselves with power and versatility. His Nova Revolver spread a crossed an area of fifteen feet apart while creating an energy net that made it hard to dodge the attack completely. His Bio-Hazard Breath lingered in the air for more than ten minutes before dissipating. His Corrosive Missiles locked on to a target and followed its targets unless destroyed. But his Apocalyptic Cannon was by far the worst attack as it could lead everything in its path a smoldering ash heap.

Takato had to say this was valuable information, but he want to know more about what he had become. Megidramon said he had been a Human digimon hybrid, but he never digivolved before and knew nothing of what kind of digimon he was.

"Ok S-Arc, I am apparently part digimon, but what kind of digimon am I supposed to be?"

"_It is up to the tamer to decide that upon his own. A picture or a detailed description of his desired form is required so that it may be processed!"_ Replied the S-Arc.

"A picture huh?" Takato said pulling his sketchbook from his dresser drawer.

Takato had always been a fan of the Virus attribute digimon, thus he collected every virus card he could. He kept these separated from the rest, but always made sure they were in the best condition. He pulled about every card he could to best guess an idea for what he could create.

He liked dragon types, but he liked the idea of a humanoid instead. Beelzemon the very essence of what forced his rage was a very good role model for a design base. Takato sketched on to the book for what seemed like hours before looking over at the clock. It was seven o clock in the evening and he had to gage that everyone else must have been hungry. Takato decided to order some take out from a local diner for everyone before walking out into the living room.

Agumon was reading a book from Takato's collection, while Lillymon and LadyDevimon had been watching a comedy out of Takato's collection of favorites. Takato took a seat a seat in his favorite recliner as he looked at Guilmon trying to figure out a book. He tried not to laugh, but failed as the child like dinosaur tried to use a book as a hat.

Not an hour later after Takato had moved to the living room a knock came from his front door. The food had arrived for him and his new crew and quicker than he had anticipated. They all ate in peace not complaining about the meal. Takato had been sketching away at his sketchpad for hours now. And had finally gotten results he liked.

"Takato what are you doing?" asked Lillymon.

"I was designing a digimon form for myself instead of writing a description. I'm not talented at writing, but drawing is a hobby of mine." He replied.

"So what are you supposed to do when you've finished?"

"Well the S-Arc hasn't told me, but its finished now." Takato replied before the S-Arc began to emit light.

"_Request complete, scanning request complete, beginning hibernation sequence!"_

"What is that supposed to mean…?" Takato barely got to finish his sentence before everything went black.

Much to Lillymon's horror she watched him fall face first onto the floor thrashing as if he was in terrible pain. With the help of BlackGuilmon, ChromeAgumon, and LadyDevimon the managed to get him to his room and placed him on his bed.

"What do you suppose is happening to him?" Agumon asked looking over to Lillymon.

"I have no idea, but I wish there was a way to ease his pain." Lillymon replied.

"I Can think of three good ways, but that would be through very sensual means." Replied LadyDevimon.

"This isn't the time for your lute comments hussy!" Agumon retorted as sickening snaps could be heard as they watched Takato's body collapse in on itself before reforming only to collapse again.

"Is Takato hurt, should I get some bread to make him feel better?" Asked Guilmon not aware that bread can't actually cure anything.

"No, but we can be here for him as who knows what's happening to him." Replied Lillymon.

Takato awoke in daze and drowsy. He had not known why he was in his bed or how he got there. But his body felt slightly different, but in a very good way. He had not felt this good in a while. Takato then saw Lillymon with Guilmon curled up at her feet resting in the chair in his room. He wondered what exactly had happened to him.

"Lilly! Its time to wake up!" Takato said shaking her lightly.

"Takato?" she asked groggily. "Takato your awake!"

Takato was pulled into a hug by the female digimon. It wasn't like he didn't like the hugs, but his face had been pulled directly into her cleavage. He tried desperately not to condemn his action by doing anything improper. And if his blush could have got any redder he probably would have passed out from a large quantity of blood rushing to his head.

"Lilly how long have I been a sleep?" Takato asked pulling away.

"For over a day!" you past out the day before yesterday and have been asleep ever since." She replied thankful that he was awake.

Takato looked over at the clock and was shocked. It was eight o-clock already and they needed to get to the pier soon. Takato rushed to his bathroom after grabbing an unopened bag from his closet. It was something he had put together if by some miracle he had became a tamer again some day. He had put great detail into designing it as he wanted to insure not just the people who were close by's protection, but his own as well.

Takato walked out of the bathroom and much to his surprise, Lillymon's jaw seemed to drop at his appearance. He wore black combat grade boots with armor lined black military pants. His belt held six card deck holsters, but his belt buckle was made to look like the symbol on the infamous blue card. His shirt was a combination of spandex and high grade reinforced steel fiber for being sleeveless it sure got the job done. Underneath his shirt he wore mesh armor as to further his vital organs protection, but it hugged his torso a little too well not hiding his bodies physically fit figure. Around that he wore a black trench coat as to stay warm, but keep anything he might have been carrying secret. And finally oh his head was a pair of black goggles that resembled his old ones, but these had a retractable viziers as to see better in different situations.

"It's not too much is it?" Takato asked not sure about how he looked.

"Takato you look so different, why do you look different?" the newly awoken Guilmon asked with his childish antics.

"You look hot…I mean you look yummy…I mean you look nice!" Lillymon said trying to hide her face as her slip up had embarest her to the point where she couldn't stand to look at her crush.

Takato blushed to Lillymon's compliments a fierce shade of red. He walked over to his card collection and began filling his deck holsters with his virus digi-modification cards and strapping them to his belt.

"Ummm…thanks for the compliment." Takato replied. "Grab your original clothes, I don't want your new clothes to be ruined by battle conditions!" Takato finished giving her a smile.

Lillymon was touched that he cared enough for her than to have her change into her digimon outfit she had arrived in this world in. she walked to her room in order to change quickly but had been cut off by Takato.

"Lilly you can change in the D.M.B so you have something to change back into afterwards." Takato said standing behind her. "There is a room upstairs in the D.M.B so you will have plenty of privacy to do so."

Lillymon smiled even wider if that was possible as she grabbed the paper bag she had been using for her clothes. She wrapped her arms around the poor teen as he whispered 'thank you' into his ear as she held him in an embrace.

Takato was having an internal battle with his hormones as Lillymon's body pressed up against his. It was like an enormous beast was attacking him and all he had to defend himself was a frail stick that probably snap if you swung it. Setting his internal struggles aside, Takato then felt it was time to rally the troops.

"Alright Guilmon, lets get ready to go!" Takato said confidently as he looked into the eyes of his old partner.

"Right, but do you think we could get some peanut butter first?" Asked the child hearted digimon.

"Peanut butter?" Takato asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I like peanut butter." Guilmon replied.

Takato chuckled at the dinosaurs antics. It made him feel like he was twelve again fighting digimon alongside his partner. Takato walked to his living room to see LadyDevimon and ChromeAgumon were sitting down on his couch paciently watching the TV.

"Ok guy's we got to leave pronto!" Takato said grabbing his keys off the table.

"It's good to see that your alright my lord." Replied Agumon.

"Agumon, you and me are going to have one hell of a fight if you keep up this formal crap along with calling me master or any variant of the word."

"I apologize sir."

"There you go again; you're making me feel like I'm in the business of bondage, or the leader of a prostitution circle." Takato said clenching the skin between his eyes and nose.

"Its really not his fault, he's just too much of a stick shoved up his ass to loosen up around people." LadyDevimon stated nonchalantly.

"No body asked you hussy!" Agumon retorted making the female digimon laugh.

"Well at least LadyDevimon makes you seem less stuffy." Takato said to himself as he picked up his wallet. "Alright we need to leave now, I'll buy you all something to eat on the way to our destination."

"Are you on the menu big boy?" Asked LadyDevimon seductively.

"As flattering as that is, we need to get down to the pier as there is too much at stake for us not to be serious." Takato replied as the expression on his face darkened.

With a silent understanding his partners followed him out to the D.M.B. Within the hour they arrived at the pier. Takato noticed immediately how sensual Lillymon looked as a digimon. Even disguised as a human she was still stunning to look at. But that was entirely too improper to think of her as such in Takato's mind. He was never the kind of guy to want to be mistaken as a pervert.

The mist on the pier was think, but thankfully visibly wasn't too horribly affected around the area. Seeing that the other tamers would probably want to meet on the dock, the hazard group carefully made their way to the docks. Seeing that it was still empty was a bit odd to Takato at first, but he shrugged it off as Yamaki's doing. Takato thinking strategically decided to go over the battle plan with his partners.

"Ok guys I believe it may be best to appoint rolls for one another for the upcoming battle." Takato stated gaining all of his partners full attention. "Its safe to assume Guilmon would take on Terriermon and for Lilly to take on Lopmon seeing as Jenrya and Suzie are not as violent as the other tamers."

"So I fight Terriermon, do I have to delete him?" Asked Guilmon with a sad expression.

"Heavens no!" Takato shouted. "We are here to defeat not to kill them, at worst you'll probably have to knock him out."

"So why am I paired up against Lopmon?" asked Lilly.

"Because she is a passive fighter and never strikes to finish off her opponents seeing that she does not wish to end lives." Replied Takato.

"So what would you have of me sir?" Asked Agumon.

"Well taking into account that Ryo would probably enlist more help probably from Rika and Kazu two people who used to be close friends of mine to make the chances of me winning completely zero."

"Those odds are steep at best sir, but in the account that they show up we need to supplement the right amount of power to combat each threat proficiently." Stated Agumon.

"Kiss up!" Taunted LadyDevimon as she stared at Agumon while making smooching noises.

"FOR THE LAST TIME CAN IT YOU HUSSY!" Agumon shouted at the demoness.

"No your right Agumon, seeing as you can do a lot of damage to armored opponents I would have you face Kazu's partner Guardromon being that he is a machine type Digimon." Replied Takato.

"So what about me stud? Is it safe to assume I'll be facing this Rika's partner?" asked LadyDevimon.

"Yes, Renamon is a stealth build Digimon who also packs a lot of power behind her attacks if she gets the time to use them, so your goal would be to take her on and hopefully defeat her." Retorted Takato.

"Well looks like the looser got a squad of loser Digimon to aid him, but it doesn't matter your no longer a tamer so what the point of asking Digimon to help you knowing that they were going to be deleted for nothing!" Taunted a voice that made Takato sick to his stomach.

There behind them stood Ryo dressed in an army grad combat vest, black jeans that had metal guards over the knees, and a long tattered red scarf wrapped around his neck. Next to him stood Jenrya and Suzie who were wearing the same fashion high school uniforms, but in Suzie's case filling out her female uniform with the body of a twenty-five year old woman instead of a fourteen year old girl. Lopmon and Terriermon rested on both of the siblings shoulders.

Rika Nonaka now age seventeen had grown her hair out longer as the added years made her red hair darken a bit. Her body had grown more feminine as well seeing as her favorite style of white t-shirt with light blue trim with a blue broken heart in the center hugged her assets tightly. Her tan trench coat fluttered in the in the light breeze. He jeans in a way mimicked her shirt, it hugged her body not leaving much to the imagination about her figure.

Kazu Shioda now age seventeen dressed much like Ryo giving the few notable inversions to the color scheme being dark blue instead of red. He sat on Guardromon's shoulder leering at Takato.

Then the last person he ever expected to see there stood in the back. Jeri Katou his old school crush. She was very attractive being that she was now seventeen. She wore a classic female white and blue school uniform. Except that the blue shawl overlapped onto the back of a pure white trench coat that she wore making it look like one long shirt. The biker hat that she had been wearing sideway upon her head seemed to compliment the outfit. That was when she noticed the Digimon standing right next to her.

In a way it looked like Leomon yet at the same time he resembled a wondering sailor or maybe a Yakuza boss who looked like he had seen his fair share of hardship over the years. His long main had been shaved down to his face making the rest look like long white hair. He stood taller than most men would ever hope to be. He had a dark blood red lik scar on his chest forming an X over his entire torso. He had bandages wrapped around his waist just above the pants line making it known that he was a grappler. His left eye was covered by an eye patch while a ship captain like hat black and red in color rested on his head. He had a black navel captain like trench coat slung over his shoulders as his arms were crossed chewing on a piece of straw.

His stare seemed to pear into Takato's very being as if he was scanning him for some unknown purpose. So Takato figured he would do the same pressing a button on his S-Arc.

**BanchouLeomon**

**Type: Beast man**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Level: Mega**

_**A Beast Man type Digimon who faithfully lives according to his own belief of 'Justice'. battles against keen, strong contestants without his soul being 'destroyed''; so far, only five Digimon with the title have been entered into the Digital World Records. Due to his strong belief of 'Justice', he'll consider those who oppose it as his enemy who should be destroyed, even if it's the Royal Knights or the Three Great Angels. His 'Gakuran' blazer is equipped with a special defense function that erases eighty nine point nine percent of the enemy's physical offensives. His special attacks are "Flash Banchou Punch", which energies his fist with his **__**(**__**Otokogi**__**) **__**Chivalrous Spirit and punches the enemy straight through, and Shishi Raouzan**__**)**__**, which slashes with the knife of the same name.**_

"Ryo, you told me we were taking care of some rouge Digimon you said nothing about them being with Takato!" Jeri said anger evident in her voice.

"It didn't matter he's no longer a tamer so they might as well be rouge Digimon who need to be dealt with!" Ryo replied only to hear Takato bellowing like a madman.

"Your right Ryo I am no longer a tamer, I something far more powerful right Guilmon!" Takato asked the saurian Digimon while gasps faulted from all the other tamer and their partners.

"Maybe, I not sure look there goes a squirrel!" replied the child like Digimon trying to chase after said mammal only to be stopped by Takato.

"Takato how can Guilmon be alive we all saw his data deleted!" asked Rika.

"Simple he rebooted courtesy of Megidramon and along with getting back Guilmon I got my other partners as well!" Takato said getting mild glares from Ryo.

"I am glad to see you are well my friend!" Said BanchouLeomon making his way over to the black dinosaur.

"Do I know you?" Guilmon asked as the Mega leveled Digimon kneeled before him.

"You knew me as Leomon, but if it had not been for you I would not be here now and for that I owe you my Life!" Stated BanchouLeomon bowing to Guilmon.

"You don't need to owe me anything unless you got some bread I'm still a little hungry." Guilmon said rubbing his stomach.

This caused the honor bound Digimon to laugh full heartedly as he patted the dinosaur's shoulder. It was then small sniffle and muffled gasps could be heard from behind BanchouLeomon. There stood Jeri with red tear stained eyes staring at the black reincarnation of Guilmon.

"Guilmon…i…is that really you?" she struggled out between sniffling.

"I think I'm me I don't know who I'd be if I wasn't." replied the innocent hearted Digimon.

Without warning, Jeri brought Guilmon into a hug. Guilmon and Takato both looked dumbfounded at the actions of Jeri and her partner, not that they were complaining though. Guilmon was confused at why this person was hugging him and for that matter he wasn't even sure who she was. But one thing the child hearted dinosaur was sure about was he didn't like seeing people cry.

"Why are you crying? If your hurting somewhere is there something I can do to make it better?" Guilmon asked curiously.

"I'm fine Guilmon its just good to see you again, I thought you were dead!" Jeri finished before sobbing heavily into Guilmon's shoulder.

Guilmon thinking it being the right thing to do rapped his arms around Jeri pulling her into a hug. Jeri seemed to calm down quite a bit at Guilmon's actions and slowly calmed down all together. She slowly pulled from Guilmon's grip giving him a warm smile before turning to Takato.

"Takato I am so sorry for the way I treated you I just wish there was a way to mend the mistake I made all those years ago." Jeri said looking down.

"Well we can't turn back time, but there is one thing you can do for me and we'll call it even." Takato replied.

"Please I'll do anything!" Jeri shouted ecstatically.

"You can't attack or delete any digimon without first finding out their intentions for coming to our world." Takato replied nonchalantly.

"That's all really?" Jeri asked with a dumbfounded look on her face that held a bit of _'You can't be serious!'_ aspect to it.

"You're a dumbass if you think she'll agree…!" Ryo started but was cut off by Jeri.

"Of course I'll agree me and BanchouLeomon are actually ambassadors for Azulongmon!" Jeri's shouted joyfully grabbing Takato's hands with a noticeable twinkle in her eyes.

"It is true, in fact we have to leave in week as we are to observe the new Data Squad that was newly formed." BanchouLeomon stated putting a smug grin on his face.

Ryo's blood was boiling at this point. He was supposed to be the hero of justice, and he was totally being ignored by everyone. Needless to say that a natural hot head would do is lash out in anger in Ryo's case that was exactly it.

"So Jeri your just a traitor just like this low-life!" Ryo shouted at Jeri as he pointed to Takato.

Takato was not perfect but even he knew when to keep his mouth shut when he was mad. But to take your rage out on an innocent bystander like Jeri was unforgivable. But before Takato could act in Jeri's defense, Jeri had walked up to Ryo and slapped him as hard as she could. Leaving a large red welt on Ryo's face was enough to bruise his ego.

"I am not part of your group and I haven't since we returned from the digital world a few years ago. Its despicable how you indescrimately delete digimon without finding out why they're here. I bet you don't even car that there is a war going on between Virus type and Vaccine types!" Jeri stated the hate in her eyes were noticeable.

Takato and Ryo were both stunned at Jeri's boldness with those statements. Jeri turned to Takato and pulled him into a large hug. Takato was shocked to the core at her action. He felt a little ashamed of almost giving up on her all those years ago. Jeri pulled away and retrieved a notebook from her pocket and quickly scribbled something down on a page before ripping it out and placing it in Takato's hand.

"Call me if you ever need me Takato, Kami knows I've missed you!" Jeri said before walking away only to stop next to Ryo. "Don't ever associate yourself with me ever again!" were her final words to him as she walked away.

Ryo's anger was at its high point he was going to make her pay. It was said that Tamers have a telepathic link with their digimon. At that folks tale seemed almost true as Cyberdramon began charging his energy into his claws.

Takato saw this as Ryo's body language motions for an attack command. Both Jeri and BanchouLeomon's backs were turned to Ryo's coming attack. Takato's legs just moved as he rushed out to block Cyberdramon's oncoming attack. Within a split second Takato pulled a Digi-Modify card from his card holster.

"Cyberdramon use your Desolation Claw and teach that Bitch a lesson!" Ryo shouted as Cyberdramon launched himself at the unsuspecting Tamer and Partner.

"_**Desolation Claw!"**_ Cyberdramon shouted as Jeri turned in horror at the last moment to see the attack.

Cyberdramon's attack launched and struck his selected target making a large explosion. Or so Ryo and Cyberdramon thought. As the smoke cleared there stood Takato covered in what looked like a metal alloy virtually unharmed.

"_**Digi-Modify: Chrome-Digizoid Armor Activate!"**_ Takato said calmly.

"Ha….how are you using a Digi-Modify card on yourself only digimon can use them!" Ryo shouted in disbelief.

"Leomon get Jeri out of her I'll handle these guys!" Takato stated receiving a nod from BanchouLeomon as he picked up Jeri and leaped to safety.

"Ryo what the hell are you thinking attacking Jeri!" Rika shouted at Ryo.

"Ryo why the fuck would you do that!" Shouted Jenrya.

Suzie and Kazu stayed silent as they didn't know what to say at Ryo's display of rage. They were more fixated on Takato's transformation.

"It is cowardly to attack an opponent when they're back is turned. But further more I am your opponent not her!" Takato stated as the Chrome-Digizoid shell dissipated from his body.

"Your right, I will enjoy seeing your face as we delete your digimon before your very eyes!" Ryo said grabbing his D-Arc.

"That's where your wrong as Cyberdramon will not fight any of my partners as his opponent will be me!" Takato stated as he pulled out a digivolution card.

The card began to glow in white digital aura as it turned black. Similar to the blue card that had helped them in the past the signature D was right there but it had an H right next to it. Takato barely moved the card a millimeter before the picture changed to the digitized monster only to sport the Digital Hazard symbol. Takato placed the card still burning with the white digital aura.

"S-Arc time to test this out I hope your awake!" He shouted as he swiped the card.

"_**Execute: Digital Hazardvolution Activate!"**_ Takato stated as dozens of double helixes surrounded him.

A bright light blinded the tamers as well as Takato's partners. When the light vanished there stood a new digimon.

The digimon was humanoid, his head was surrounded by a dragon liked skull the opened right over the top oh his face and ended below his chin. His skin was onyx in color and his eyes resembled that of a fierce reptile. Fangs could be seen edged out of his mouth at the edges.

His upper torso was naked showing a well toned muscle structure covered in scales. He was however wearing a black leather vest that ended at his mid abdomen. He wore a sleek pair of pants the resembled something a biker would wear. His black combat boots were armor plated making the a sure pain inducing promise with the noticeable spikes the resembled talons. And not to mention his card holsters and S-Arc were still attached to his belt and wrist. But his most noticeable aspect was the long reptilian tail stretching from his pelvis.

"Takato digivolve to Draikenmon!"

End!

**Well there you go sorry about the wait. Don't know when I'll have the next chapter out as I joinded job corp but till next time. Read and Review!**


End file.
